Uke Naruto, KakaNaru
by Osdktd
Summary: This is a lemon one shot. THIS WILL HAVE M/M LEMON! READ THE BOTTOM NOTE!


_**A/N: **__**Hey guys this is my second attempt at a short story…just to let the haters know I don't care to listen to your insults. I will try my best and the characters will be OOC and sometimes extremely so. This is my story and nobody is forcing you to read it. I do not own Naruto or any characters because if I did I would not be writing a fan fiction and the story line would probably suck. I WILL be making a new story with all the awesome Naruto parings that are YAOI! Give me ideas on some you would like to see.**_

**WARNINGS!**** -**_**MALE/MALE LEMON!**_

_**3KakaNaru3**_

_**(Naruto's View)**_

__Sighing I made my way slowly back to Kakashi-Sensei's classroom, I once again got after school detention for skipping his class. I have a solid reason though! I just don't want to be near him in case I act foolishly based on my emotions…he would never love me anyway, or lust after me.

"Come in, Naruto-Kun." I heard a voice call through the door from the inside of the room, I sighed and looked down toward the ground as I opened the door, I walked to a desk near the back of the room to put distance between Kakashi and I and sat down with a huff.

I heard shuffling and looked up at Kakashi who was now leaning against the desk to my right with his weird eyes staring at me with the rest of his face hidden, I stared into his mismatched red and black eyes then quickly looked back down at my desk with a blush spreading over my face.

"Why do you skip my class?" I cross my arms over my chest and glared at the silver haired god like creature with a scowl on my face, Kakashi sighed and shrugged before sitting on top of the table he was leaning on and stared at me as I sat in my seat with a scowl.

"Because I want to." I stated stubbornly as I looked out the window to my other side, I heard shuffling and turned toward Kakashi only to jump in my seat with a blush as his face was now in front of me and his eyes locked on mine.

"Why do you want to skip my class, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked as he grabbed my chin and faced me toward him, I gulped as my face inflamed even more, "Be-Because…I….um…can you let go?" I asked as Kakashi tilted my head back and looked at my neck with a chuckle.

"Why would I do that? Look at how cute you look with a blush." I heard fabric moving and caught a glimpse of his handsome face before feeling a pair of lips on my neck and let a moan escape my lips.

"Nan…Kakashi-Sensei…ah!" I felt Kakashi bite into my neck stimulating my already increased lust, Kakashi chuckled as he picked me up and carried me to his desk at the front off the room then quickly locked the door and drew the blinds closed and came back to me.

"For now Naruto, call me Kakashi." I nodded and felt soft but firm lips land on my own and wrapped my arms around his neck and fisted my right hand in his hair. I spread my legs and Kakashi stood in between them and ground his hips into mine causing both of us to moan loudly.

"Ah…Kakashi…we can't…you'll get…" I trailed off with a moan as Kakashi bit my neck again as he ground his hips into mine, I felt Kakashi's hand trail down my chest and expert hands quickly yank my shirt off and drop it to the floor.

"It's not right, but who cares?" Kakashi stated as he worked on my pants button, I moaned at the barely touches of his fingers on my clothed penis, Kakashi chuckled and motioned for me to lift my hips I did and he yanked my pants down to my knees the turned me over and place me up against the desk. I growled as I heard shuffling then something opening and then felt three wet digits pressed to my entrance which caused my growl to die in my throat.

"This is gonna hurt a bit at first." Kakashi mumbled as he shoved his first finger inside me, I flinched but moaned loudly in pleaser a moment later when Kakashi brushed a sensitive spot inside me.

"Found it." Kakashi mumbled as he added another finger and started scissoring my whole, I wined in discomfort and clutched his clean desk as he added the last finger the pulled the out and I heard noised then felt something a lot larger pressed against my whole, Kakashi rubbed my hips soothingly the thrust in to the hilt, I bit down on my hand as Kakashi shakily held still. After a minute I moved back awkwardly and let out a loud moan just as Kakashi did, Kakashi grabbed my hips and thrust into me with a long hard thrust and I pushed back against him.

"Nun…harder!" I moaned out as I clutched his desk and thrust back against him, Kakashi chuckled and thrust into me harder hitting my prostate with each deep thrust.

"Nunn…ah! I-I'm cumming!" I moaned out as I released my seed into the hand around my member, Kakashi bit into my neck as he thrust in deeply and released his hot seed inside my waiting whole.

I turned and leaned against the desk with shaky hands and looked at Kakashi who had his cum covered hand being cleaned by his sinfully hot mouth, I smirked and leaned up and licked a part causing Kakashi to lick my lips.

I went around and gathered my clothes as Kakashi cleaned up and straitened his clothes and came toward me with a smirk and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up and kissed me hotly on the lips.

"Come to class and ill reward you at my house next time." I blushed and pecked him on the lips before leaving his classroom with a smile on my face.

**3KakaNaru3**

**A/N:**_**There ya go guys! My KakaNaru short story! I hope you liked it! A nice review would be nice! **_


End file.
